corneroidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Recipe List
This is the Recipe list for the default Itemset found in Corneroids. If you're looking for the DarthNox Recipe list, it's been moved to DarthNoxtItemset 'Mineral Extractor recipes' 'Shatter Thulium (Thulium Shards x2)' 1 Thulium Ore 'Extract Cobalt Rubble' 2 Cobalt Rock 'Extract Ice Shards' 2 Icy Rock 'Extract Liquid Hydrogen' 2 Water 'Smelter Recipes' 'Iron ingot' 1 Iron Ore 'Cobalt ingot' 2 Cobalt Rubble 'Water' 2 Ice Shards 'Aluminium ingot' 1 Aluminium Ore 'Titanium ingot' 1 Titanium Ore 'Plutonium ingot' 3 Uranium Ingot 'Ponium ingot' 1 Ponium Ore 1 Titanium Ore 'Crafting table recipes' 'Power blocks' 'Cable Block' 1 Standard cobalt power block 1 Iron Light Block 'Standard Cobalt Power Block' 1 Iron Light Block 1 Cobalt Battery Power 20 'Powerful Cobalt Power Block' 3 Standard cobalt power block Power 50 'Standard Nuclear Power Block' 4 Standard Cobalt Power Block 4 Plutonium ingot Power 220 'Powerful Nuclear Power Block' 1 Standard Nuclear Power Block 8 Plutonium ingot Power 500 'Thrusters' 'Weak hydrogen thruster' 1 Liquid Hydrogen 1 Light Iron Block Power -5 Force 20 'Standard hydrogen thruster' 3 Weak Hydrogen Thruster Power -10 Force 60 Powerful hydrogen thruster 5 Weak Hydrogen Thruster Power -20 Force 160 'Standard ion thruster' 2 Powerful hydrogen thruster 8 Uranium ingot Power -50 Force 1200 'Drills' 'Tier I' 'Enhanced Iron Drill' 1 Iron Drill 16 Iron Ingot 'Powerful Iron Drill' 1 Enchanced Iron Drill 5 Cobalt Diamonds 5 Iron Ingot 'Tier II' ''' Triple Iron Drill' 3 Powerful Iron Drills 15 Titanium Ingots 'Tier III' ' Thulium Drill' 1 Triple Iron Drill 3 Thulium Shards (?) ' Enhanced Thulium Drill' 1 Thulium Drill 30 Titanium Ingots 15 Thulium shards (?) 'Tier IV' 'Ponium Drill' 1 Enhanced Thulium Drill 30 Titanium Ingots 20 Ponium Ingots 'Tier V' 'Redium Powered Drill' 1 Ponium Drill 10 Ponium Ingots >14 Redium ores to be transformed into shards, of those 16 into lenses. (?) 'Weapons' 'Cobalt Pistol' 1 Iron Drill 1 Cobalt Diamonds 'Cobalt SMG' 1 Cobalt Pistol 1 Iron Ingot 2 Cobalt Diamonds 'Thulium Assault Rifle' 1 Cobalt SMG 4 Iron ingot 8 Thulium shards 'Thulium Minigun' 4 Iron ingot 2 Thulium Assault Rifle 'Cannons' 'Anti-Personnel Cannon' 1 Light Iron Block 1 Standart Cobalt Power Block 4 Cobalt Diamonds 'Light Assault Cannon' 2 Anti-Personnel Cannon 4 Cobalt Diamonds 'Heavy Assault Cannon' 1 Light Assault Cannon 12 Thulium shards 'Anti-Corvette Cannon' 2 Heavy Assault Cannon 'Anti-Frigate Cannon' 2 Anti-Corvette Cannon 8 Ponium ingot 'Anti-Spiral Cannon''' (personal note: this is absurdly big) as extracted from 4chan there are 2 recipes, I'm too poor in minerals to test which is the good one: 4 Anti frigate cannons, 5 redium lenses, and 10 redium shards or 4 Anti frigate cannons 'Consoles' 'Standard console block' 1 Crafting table 1 Standard cobalt power block 1 Light iron block 'Cannon Console Block' 1 Standard console block 1 Cobalt Pistol 'Auxiliary systems' Camera block 1 Light iron block 1 Cobalt lens 1 Standard cobalt power block Power -10 'Mineral extractor' 1 Crafting table 1 Iron drill 'Mineral extractor' 3 Iron Chassis 6 Light Iron Block 'Torches' 'Cobalt wall torch (4)' 1 Light Iron Block 1 Cobalt Batteries 'Cobalt torch (8)' 1 Iron Ingot 1 Cobalt Ingot 'Ingredients' 'Cobalt Diamonds' 2 Cobalt Ingots 'Cobalt Lens' 5 Cobalt Diamonds 'Cobalt Batteries' 1 Cobalt Ingot 'Iron Chassis (x6)' 2 Iron Ingots 'Aluminum Chassis (x1)' 2 Aluminium Ingots 'Titanium Chassis (x1)' 2 Titanium Ingots 'Wearables' 'Cobalt Power Source' Increases power recharge by 2 5 Cobalt Batteries 'Titanium Power Source' Increases power recharge by 5 16 Titanium ingot